


Better to be alone than in bad company

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: Some would say he had abandoned his people. From his point of view, they had abandoned him first.





	Better to be alone than in bad company

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Whumptober 2019, for the theme "Abandoned".
> 
> I honestly didn't think I would write another fic for Whumptober this year. I was feeling pretty down this month, having given up Inktober too soon, and I could not find the energy to draw or write for weeks. But last night, as I looked a last time at the prompts for Whumptober, it came naturally to my mind.

He could not help but feel betrayed when his companions started to blame all their failures on him. He was partly responsible, yes, but he was not alone in all this. They had constantly shown doubt about his plans, had asked for him to act as they wanted, even though they never once were on the same page with each other. Did they expect to do better than him now? Well, they could try. But he would not stay here to see that. He was done with them.

He left Jericho. Even when he saw the helicopters flying toward the wreck, preparing to assault it, he barely hesitated. He had made his mind: he would not turn back. Some would say he had abandoned his people. From his point of view, they had abandoned him first.

Later, when the android revolution led by North was tamed and his people were mass murdered, he felt regretful of his choice. He knew they would fail… He had let anger—or rather his hurt pride—take over and decide for him. Still now, as he stood alone on the roof of that abandoned building, with only a piano out of tune and an old magazine for company, anger was eating at him. Anger toward his companions for not trusting him enough, anger toward himself for not trying hard enough, but mostly anger toward this world for refusing to see them as living beings.

He went to visit those he failed, when things calmed down and humans started to come back living in the city. He kept a low profile, not wanting to risk being identified. But no one hanged around the huge android dump anyway, as if they still feared androids might wake up and attack them. He wished it was possible. He stayed there for hours, sitting with the dead, talking to their remains, asking for forgiveness and wanting so bad for someone to answer him. Anyone. They stayed silent, all of them.

As long as he lived, there would be another chance. Not for those he had known and loved, but for those that would come. Because there was no doubt humans would use androids again—sooner than later. He might be alone for now, but someday they would be millions. And that day, he would be the great leader he should have been. He would never abandon his people again.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, but if you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a kudo (or a comment). ^^


End file.
